In a typical computing environment, users of a computing application, such as a multimedia application or a computer game, use an input device to control aspects of the computing application. Common input devices used to control a computing application include a controller, keyboard, joystick, remote, and mouse. More recently, computing applications have begun employing cameras and gesture recognition software to provide a natural user interface. With a natural user interface, a user's body parts and movements may be detected, interpreted, and used to control game characters or other aspects of a computing application.